What's My Name Again?
by Silent Deception
Summary: Inuyasha wonders if somethings wrong with Kagome. She's acting different, and so is Sango. Sango is more assertive torwards him and she even tried to sit him! 'Kagome' forgot her name and she even pushed Koga away! What's wrong with them? InuSan
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I'm alive! I'm alive! Heh heh, I'm sorry for the delay in _Define 'Love'._ You know the typical trip to your grandparents, right? Well, here I am in Dubios, without my disk, trying to work with this stupid computer with MAJOR error problems. Maybe Santa can drop off a laptop...phft!

---

Kagome Higarashi sat down under a shady tree, utterly exhausted from their long trip. Honestly, Inuyasha can be such a stubborn idiot. "We're not taking any more breaks! We can't afford to lose more time. We'll lose Naraku's scent!" Inuyasha exclaimed angrily before they left this morning. Kagome understood the seriousness, but she's not a demon like Inuyasha is. She's not fast like Inuyasha is, nor does she have any spiritual abilities like his Iron Reaver Soul Stealer.

Kagome sighed as she let her back fall to the grassy ground. She felt like sleeping, but in the back of her mind, she knows Inuyasha would get mad if she did. _So what?_ Kagome thought as her eyes fell shut._ I don't care if he gets mad at me._ Seconds later, Kagome was in a deep sleep.

Meanwhile, Sango was resting near the riverbank, repairing the damages to her Hiraikotsu done by a cougar demon who was seeking jewel shards not too long ago. It was strong enough to knock Hiraikotsu without even flinching. Inuyasha finished him off with his Wind Scar, but before he died, he declared a demand to someone named Rakuen.

_"Rakuen, avenge me! Curse those fools for eternity!"_

After that, Inuyasha said to be on the lookout for anything suspicious to them while they were resting. So far, Sango had saw nothing out of ordinary nor has she sensed any danger. Sango looked over her shoulder to find Kagome asleep under a tree. If Inuyasha saw her now, he would have a fit. _Not my buisness._ She thought as she turned back to her weapon just in time before the half-demon returned from his demon inspection.

"I didin't see any demons around--HEY!" Inuyasha stormed over to the sleeping schoolgirl. "Since when did I say we could take a nap! Wake up, wench!"

Kagome's brows furrowed as she turned to her side, mumbling inaudible words, which made Inuyasha even more mad. "Grr...I said--"

"--sit."

Inuyasha was pummled into the ground upon rosary command, his limbs twitching in pain on impact. Sango sighed at Inuyasha's stupidity and went back working on her Hiraikotsu, ignoring the angry muttering from the dog demon.

"That's what you get, Inuyasha." Shippou spoke up, a characteristic smirk spreading across his childish face. Inuyasha growled and picked up the kit by the tail. "Aw, shaddup, brat!" He hurled the kit through the air with all his strength.

"KAGOMEEEE!" Shippou yelled before he hit the ground with a muffled thud. Sango shook her head at Shippou's lack of common sense. Shippou groaned as he sat up, anger boiling through his veins. Kagome was asleep, so he turned to the only person capable enoiugh to take him down to the dirt: Sango. (Because Shippou can't do it himself.)

"Sango! Inuyasha's being mean to me!" He whined as he pointed an accusing finger at the demon.

"So?" Sango questioned without looking up. Shippou blinked. "So punish him! You're strong enough!" At this Inuyasha scoffed, which made Sango narrow her eyes.

"That may be true Shippou, but it's not my place to punish him; it's Kagome's." Sango paused. "But I AM capable of taking Inuyasha down." Sango said abrasively.

"HA! You couldn't take me down the first time we met!" Inuyasha exclaimed arrogantly, crossing his arms over his chest, looking at the slayer. Sango finished her Hiraikotsu. _Just in time._ She thought as she stood from her seat, taking her weapon up with her, determination written across her face.

"Then why don't we have a re-match? After all, we haven't had a chance to finish since we were so rudely interupted." Sango's eyes narrowed at Inuyasha, who in return, sent a glare of his own.

"Fine!" He said as he unsheathed Tetsuiga, it's blade transforming in it's giant curved shape. Inuyasha lept in the air, landing in the field not too far away. By then, Sango had already peeled off her kimono, revealing her slayer armor, and had her hair up in a ponytail. She grabbed ahold of Hiraikotsu's handle, sprinting torward Inuyasha until she was in close range, and hurled it at him. Inuyasha lept out of the way before it hit him. Hiraikotsu returned to Sango. He smirked triumphantly and held his Tetsuiga out, ready to set the match in his favor. He took to the sky, raising Tetsuiga above his head.

"Wind Scar!" Three yellow, jagged lines appeared from Tetsuiga, thrashing torwards Sango. It crashed to the ground. Smoke billowed in the air, which made it hard for Inuyasha to see where Sango is. As he fell back to the ground, he was caught off guard as Hiraikotsu cut through the smog, whirling towards the surpised half-demon. It knocked him in the chest, sending him skidding on the ground on his back. Inuyasha groaned as he sat up. The first thing he saw was Sango's neutral face and her extended hand held out to him.

"Satisfied?"

"Feh.." Inuyasha crossed his arms, fuming silently as they made their wordless trek back to camp. Shippou was snickering as Inuyasha passed by, which earned the kit a bump on the head. Sango dressed back into her kimono before turning in for the night. Inuyasha wasn't happy beuuase they wasted precious time fighting.

"Feh, well tommorow, no breaks, no stops, no _nothing._ I don't care if I get 'sat' to Hell.." He muttered as he moved to get comfortable in the tree.

Meanwhile, a dark figure in the shadows of the trees gazed at the four unsuspecting travelers, sleeping without a care; watching them with his violet eyes.

"Avenge you, I shall Korumaru." He murmured as he glanced from the unusally dressed girl to the demon slayer.

---

A/N: I _suck_ at fights scences don't I? Heh, well there's nothing I can do in that creteria. Well, I'll probably update when school starts again...Well, Happy Holidays to author/esses and readers!


	2. What Could Be Worse?

A/N: Oy Vey...I'm very tired. I always wonder why I get inspiration writing stories at night. I can't seem to focus during the day. Oh, well..whatever gets the chapters done. sighs

Disclaimer: (this is getting annoying) I don't own _Inuyasha, _capise?

-----------

The dawning sun was about to appear from the hills and the stars were starting to dim by the light. Inuyasha was already awake. Every now and then, he glanced down from the perch of his tree to check on the three heavy sleepers on the grassy ground, but he stared at Sango a few seconds longer, paranoia taking over him. The nightmare he had was all to real.

_The sky was blood red; in fact all he saw was red. Blood was everywhere. This entire village has been demolished and so has its people, who lay scattered and dead on the cold ground. Inuyasha flinched whenever he came upon a dismembred body or a body part. He was beginning to get sick to his stomach by the heavy scent of death and blood; he couldn't pick up the scent of any demons around. He couldn't hear anything; not a moan, gasp, grunt, or call for help. _There's gotta be someone alive around here. _Inuyasha thought as he stepped over another dead body. Then he thought it would take a hella long time to bury the dead without any help._

_Finally, he was out of the village, much to his relief. He would go and infom everyone of the news and bring back help. Suddenly, he heard a moan. His dog ears twitched when he heard another moan. He stepped torward the sound, knowing he was very close. He pushed away a branch. He wished he hadn't. His eyes widened to the point where you can't see the pupil, and his gut wenched at the sight before him. "S-sango.." his voice shook with fear and disbelief as he gazed upon a battered and bloody Sango sprawled on the ground, clutching a hole in her stomach. Her eyes were tightly shut in pain, her brows were furrowed, and prespiration was beading down her face as well as tears._

_When Inuyasha found that he could move again, he huried over to the battered demon slayer, lifting her gingerly in his arms, blood starting to seep into his kimono. He didn't care; he cared about whether she would live or not. _Stop that, of course she will. _"Sango? Can you hear me? It's Inuyasha." He spoke softly, pushing away stray strands of her hair from her face and tucking them behind her ear. Inuyasha felt something prick at his eyes, but he disregarded it when he saw Sango's eyes flutter open._

_"Inuyasha--unh..are you alright? You're..not injured are you?" Sango asked in a strained whisper. Inuyasha was speechless at the moment; he couldn't figure out what to say. He merely shook his head in response._

_"Of course..w-what was I thinking...you're a great fighter; you're hard to kill." Sango gasped when pain struck her at her open wound. She clutched it, trying to bear down the pain. She felt her heartbeat slowing for lack of blood to receieve. It won't be too long now._

_Inuyasha held her closely,when he heard her labored breathing, knowing she'd need comfort. "I'm sorry Sango," he started, feeling something slip from his eyes. "I should've been here to protect you. I shouldn't have let you go off alone."_

_Sango smiled up at the half-demon, feeling happy and cared for more than she had ever been in her life. Sango struggled to sit up; Inuyasha saw this, and lifted her up more in his arms. Then, Inuyasha felt something faintly moist and soft pressed to his cheek. His eyes widened when he realized that it was Sango. Sango had her eyes closed as she kissed him chastely on the cheek, removing the tear she had saw traveling from his eye. She felt herself slipping away. Her vision was getting dark. "I'l stay...with you."_

_"Sango?" Inuyasha felt her grip weaken and that's when he knew she was about to slip through his fingers. She was about to dissapear from his life forever._

_"...even if you are a half-demon or a full demon...I'll stay.." she trailed on as stared up at Inuyasha's panic-stricken face. "Sango, hold on! Don't you dare die on me!" he yelled, his grip on Sango's body tightening._

_"...after all I..."_

_She went limp in his arms, her final breath escaping her lips. Inuyasha felt numb the moment she slipped away, her last words burned in his mind to torture him what she was about to finish._

_'...after all I..._

_"I what? I what, Sango!"_

Then he woke up, gasping for breath and feeling prespiration beading down his face. Immediately, he looked down for Sango; she was sleeping peacefully on the ground with her beloved fire-cat curled up by her. He felt relived that she was still alive, but he wasn't about to go back to sleep again, not after that.

After a couple hours, the sun was already up. Shippou woken up by that time, groggy, but refreshed from a full night's sleep. _Lucky brat._ Inuyasha frown grew deeper when he noticed that Kagome hasn't woken up yet; she was alwayas the last to wake up. It annoys him sometimes. He thought of yelling at her again to wake up, but after remembering that little 'sit' he gotten from her, he decided against it.

Inuyasha pushed himself off the branch, landing on his feet, and bomping Shippou on the head as he passed him by. "OW! That hurt, dummy!" he yelled, anime tears appearing on the corner of his eyes. Inuyasha ignored him and bent down beside Sango. He started shaking her, but gently. "Hey, Sango! Wake up!"

Sango groaned and rolled over away from Inuyasha, sparking anger from the half-demon. "Wake up, idiot!" he growled as he lifted her by the shoulders, but her head lolled back. "Sango!"

Sango heard someone calling to her. It was rough, grating, and annoying. Sango opened her eyes wearily at that moment and in front of her was a beautiful being. Sunlight fell over long, flowing white hair, producing a silver-golden hue from the sun. His amber eyes were lumionous, like fire; she could stare at them forever and not get bored. The fuzzy-looking ears poking from his hair were **ADORABLE! **She wanted to touch them. He must be an angel; a beautiful one.

"You're so beautiful..."Sango said as her head lolled back again. Inuyasha's eyes twitched. _Beuatiful!_ Inuyasha started shaking her again, this time a little more rougher than he intended.

"Sango! Wake up!"

In a matter of seconds, Sango was wide awake _and_ aware of what was going on around her. "I-Inuyasha! Stop shaking me!" she yelled, grabbing ahold of the front of Inuyasha's red fire-rat coat. He stopped shaking her, letting go of her shoulders, and leaned back with a scowl on his face.

"Are you drunk again?" he asked seriously. Sango looked appalled, her mouth agape, her eyes wide as dinner plates, and her body stiff as a statue...then she broke out in anger.

"WHAT? What are you talking about, Inuyasha! I'm not drunk for heaven's sake! Do you see any lidquor around here?" she yelled, punching him hard on the shoulder and pushing him before she stood up from her sleeping bag. Inuyasha eyes followed her.

"No, but--"

"But what!" she yelled as she whirled around to glare at him. Inuyasha waved his hand as if he were swatting a fly away. "Never mind, " he said gruffly, then he pointed over to Kagome. "Just wake her up from me. I'm not about to get sat to hell." he grumbled as he walked away from everyone.

Sango glared at his retreating back, wishing she can burn a hole though him and wondering what the hell has gotten over him. Then she remembered: it was Inuyasha's 'time of the month'; he would turn human tonight. Still, that was no reason to be so rough and profain.

Sango crawled over to the sleeping schoolgirl and gently proded her until there was any indication that she was awakening. Kagome's rubbed her eyes, letting out a tired yawn as she slowly sat up. "Oh, Sango..I overslept, didn't I?"

Sango smiled and chuckled. "Don't worry about it, Kagome. I'm afraid I'm just as gulity as you are."

"Is Inuyasha mad?"

Sango sighed. "Well, he has shaken me awake, bopped Shippou the head again, so it seems, and accused me of being drunk. Yes, I'd say he is a bit angry."

"What? Why?"

"I imagine because tonight is the new moon; he gets rather 'moody' during that time."

"That's no excuse!"

Suddenly, Kagome stood up, and since she couldn't find the half-demon anywhere: "SIT!" She'd 'sit' him out of his hiding place. Kagome found Inuyasha face-down on the ground, twictching and mumbling profanities.

"Inuyasha, you know better than to treat Sango and Shippou so badly! It was rude and uncalled for!" Kagome said as she placed her hands on her hips, staring down at the fallen half demon. He growled angrily.

"So is you sitting me!" Inuyasha said as he propped himself up to glare at the schoolgirl.

"It was neccessary! You were misbehaving!"

"I was being myself! Is that a crime?"

Sango shook her head again as Shippou smirked at the beating Inuyasha was getting. He had it coming, some would say. But Sango thought differently. _Inuyasha's right; he was just being his boorish self._

After a series of insults and sits, Kagome started breakfast. She asked Sango to retrieve more firewood; Sango obliged naturally. Inuyasha remained silent, his arms crossed and his eyes closed, brooding angrily after the argument with Kagome. _Maybe I should ask Inuyasha to come with me; I don't want another argument that could possibly sent Kagome home and leave Inuyasha in bruises. _Sango thought as she glanced from Kagome to Inuyasha. She walked over to the brooding dog man. "Inuyasha?"

He opened his eyes, as if saying: 'What do _YOU_ want?'. He was still angry with her. _Fine; he can be angry with me if he wants to._ Sango thought as her eyes narrowed slightly in aggravation. "Do you want to come and help me gather firewood? I could use the extra help."

Inuyasha opened his mouth to give her a insulting protest--

"_Ahem_."

--but when Kagome gave him that look, the look that usually brings a sit, Inuyasha kept his mouth shut. He stood up and brushed past Sango without saying anything to her; he'd already given her his answer. Sango sighed. "We'll be back in a few minutes Kagome."

Kagome smiled. "Ok, be careful."

------

Sango trailed after him, picking up useful pieces of wood along the way. Inuyasha hasn't picked up anything; he appeard to be lost in thought. He had a look of concentration on his face as well as a faraway look in his eyes. "Inuyasha? Are you alright?"

"Hmm?" Inuyasha blinked, snapped out of his stupor, and turn to look at Sango. "Yea, why you ask?"

"You seem preoccupied about something. Is there anything bothering you?" Sango asked. Inuyasha opened his mouth to answer, but then decided against it. His heart felt heavy every time he looked at Sango; it annoyed and infuriated him. He was actaully worried that something might happen to her. He felt like taking her in his arms to protect her, which confused Inuyasha because he usually felt that way torward Kagome.

_"...even if you are a half-demon or a full demon...I'll stay.." _

_"Sango, hold on! Don't you dare die on me!"_

_"...after all I..."_

_She went limp in his arms, her final breath escaping her lips. Inuyasha felt numb the moment she slipped away, her last words burned in his mind to torture him what she was about to finish._

_'...after all I..._

_"I what? I what, Sango!"_

Inuyasha shuddered involuntarily, the remanents of his nightmare still fresh in his mind. Hell, it would always be stuck unless he'd do something about it. _But what? _He thought, his eyes narrowed in anger. _How am I supposed to act? _Inuyasha glanced at Sango, who stared at him in worry. Telling Sango about the nightmare was out of the question. She'd probably think he was going insane.

"It's nothing." He said finally, sighing a second after he spoke. He seemed distressed and Sango knew perfectly well it was not about his 'time of the month', but she didn't want to prod or make him angry. He would talk to her when he wants to.

------

Kagome sat back down, wiping her hands on a napkin. She hoped Inuyasha would be ok after he ate; he usually cooled down after a full meal, even faster if its ramen--the industrial kind, of course, which was what she brought.

"When do you think they'll be back with the firewood, Kagome? I'm hungry!" Shippou said, looking up at his 'adoptive mother' for an answer.

"Be patient, Shippou." She sighed. "Somethimes I think you've got more of an appetite than Inuyasha!"

Shippou scoffed. "Yea, right!"

Suddenly, Kagome stopped stiring the ramen and looked up wide-eyed in alarm, bringing Shippou's attention to her. "What is it, Kagome?" he asked curiously, cocking his head to the side.

"I sense a shard of the Sacred Jewel!" she exclaimed as she grabbed her quiver full of arrows and her bow.

Shippou stood up. "Hey, shouldn't you wait for Inuyasha?" he asked nervously.

"If I lose track of the shard now, Inuyasha would only get even angrier." she hoisted the quiver's strap over her shoulder as she looked at the worried kit. "Don't worry, Shippou; I'm taking Kirara with me. I should be safe." On cue, Kirara mewled and in a burst of flames, she transformed into her bigger form. Kagome got on her.

"Can I come with you?" Shippou asked.

"No, stay here when Inuyasha gets back and tell him where I went. I'll be ok." With that, Kagome left torward the shard's energy signal.

------

Sesshoumaru stopped walking suddenly, resulting in Jaken tripping over his own feet and falling face first on the hard ground. Rin giggled in ammusement. Jaken wanted to yell at her, but his master always comes first. "What is it, M'lord?" Jaken inquired as he looked up at the regal dog demon. He didn't respond; he seemed to be in contemplation.

_That scent...I know that scent. _Sesshoumaru averted his direction to the mountains above. _I thought Father had killed him long ago. He had betrayed his trust; he commited treason._ Sesshoumaru's eyes narrowed. _He tried to assasinate him. He might attempt such an manuever torwards me._ Sesshoumaru glanced down at Rin, the human girl he'd taken in, watching her as she admired a bush full of flowers nearby. _Or he might try to get to me by other means neccesary._ Sesshoumaru started walking away, following the putrid scent of his emeny.

"M'lord, where are you going!" Jaken sqawked, outsctretching his arm torwards his Lord. Rin's eyes followed the graceful steps of her Lord and Guardian. She hates it when he leaves, but she knew he would come back for her; he always did.

"Jaken, stay here with Rin. Do not let her out of your sight." Then Sesshoumaru dissapeared in the shadows of the forest. Jaken groaned, but he would do as his lord asks.

"C'mon, Master Jaken, let's play!" Rin chirped as she tugged the sleeve of Jaken's robe. _Why, oh why, do you leave me with this hoyden, M'lord?_

------

His plan was going along perfectly. The girl responded to the bait and at the moment, she was approaching torwards the open clearing; nowhere to hide, nowhere to run. He chuckled darkly as he fiddled with the shard fragment he had in his hand. 'Any moment now.' he thought as he saw the girl in the skimpy clothes riding on the exterminator's traveling companion. The cat would be an annoying pest in his plan, but he would dispose it easily.

He watched as the girl slid off of the fire-cat, feeling the emotions rousing through her soul: a twinge of fear, determination, love_...Peculiar, _he thought with mild ammusement. _Torwards whom?_

------

Kagome felt it, the awful feeling that someone, at this moment, was watching her right now. She took a deep breath as she slipped an arrow out of her quiver and knocked it on her arrow. _Easy, Kagome. Inuyasha will be here soon. He'll come for me._ she thought, remembering everytime she was in trouble, that Inuyasha would come flying in with Tetsuiga in hand, and fend of the demons away from her.

"So...the half demon has won your affection, am I right?"

Kagome gasped shaply as her glanced around frantically for the source of the voice. Her grip on the bow tightened, making her knuckles turn white. Kirara growled, the tips of her white fur standing in anger, and she moved closer to Kagome.

The voice chuckled. "You do know it's a sin to love a halfbreed; such vile creatures, really."

Kagome blinked. _How did he know?_ she thought, anger boiling inside her. "Inuyasha's more than you'll ever be!"

The voice scoffed. "You think he'll save you, child? Poor unfortuanate mortal."

"He will come and when he does, you better watch it!"

"As of the moment, he is preoccupied of protecting a certain exterminator."

_What is he talking about?_ Kagome thought. Suddenly a dark purplish smog started to filter around Kagome. Quickly, she covered her mouth and glanced at Kirara, who was growling in distress. "Kirara!" Kagome's eyes widened as the fire-cat transformed back into her tiny-size self, and fell unconscious due to the smog. Kagome suddenly felt drowsy; black beads started to appear in her eyes._ No, I can't.._Kagome started to stumble, dropped her bow and arrow, and felt herself falling. The last thing she heard before her sight darkened to nothing, was laughter.

------

Inuyasha and Sango had finally returned with a arm-full of firewood ready to be fueld for the fire, but upon entering the campsite, Inuyasha noticed Kagome wasn't there.

"Inuyasha! Sango! You're back!" Shippou exclaimed, running over to the the half demon and demon exterminator. "Where's Kagome?" Inuyasha asked, his eyes narrowing. Shippou gulped, fearing more torture from said demon, and held down his fear.

"Kagome sensed a shard and went after it."

"_What?_" Shippou flinched. "That idiot!" Inuyasha dropped the firewood he had in his hands and was about to take off after that foolish wench, when a thought flashed in his mind.

_"I'm sorry Sango," he started, feeling something slip from his eyes. "I should've been here to protect you. I shouldn't have let you go off alone."_

"Sango, get on!" Inuyasha knelt on the ground, waiting for Sango to climb on his back.

"What?" Sango blinked.

"What are you waiting for?" He shouted, "get on!"

Sango flinched and without hesistation, she climbed onto his back and wrapped her arms around his neck, feeling Inuyasha hands hoist her up. Shippou jumped onto Sango's shoulder. "Hurry, Inuyasha!" he pleaded.

Inuyasha took off, following Kagome's scent and then he caught wind of another's scent; a demon. _Terrific. _he thought. _Another hell-bent demon after the jewel shards. What else could be worse._

Then he caught Sesshoumaru's scent.

--------------

A/N: Whew! 24 pages long! Thank the manufacters of Pepsi-Cola for keeping me awake. Well, I'll get started on another chapter before I get writer's block (which I hope won't occur; I hate writer's block.) Keep a look out for the next one! ;)


End file.
